Treat Heart Pig
Treat Heart Pig is a Care Bear Cousin who appeared mainly in original 1980's Care Bears media. She is voiced by Pauline Ronnie and Luba Goy. Appearance She is a yellow pig whose Belly badge is a pink ice cream cone sometimes topped off with a red heart. Personality Treat Heart values nothing more than having a good time, especially if said activity involves a heaping horde of snacks. Whether they're big or small, this porcine pal encourages others to celebrate life's various victories and special days in any way possible. Though one might think of a pig as greedy, Treat Heart is especially fond of helping others, and is prone to bursting into fits of laughter for little to no reason. Original series ''The Care Bears Movie'' Treat Heart makes her first appearance, along with the rest of the Care Bear Cousins, in the very first Care Bears movie. When the Bears travel to the Forest of Feelings to look for their friends, they encounter a number of Care Cousins who respond to the call of Lotsa Heart Elephant and Braveheart Lion, one of which includes their curly-tailed comrade. Together with her new friends, Treat Heart travels to Earth to help the Care Bears defeat the villainous Spirit, sealing her away for good, and is made an official member of the Care Bear Family for her trouble. ''Care Bears'' TV series Treat Heart makes only a few appearances in DiC's Care Bears animated series. In the very first episode, she attends a birthday party for Birthday Bear himself, giving him a year's supply of double chocolate fudge. Later, when the evil Professor Coldheart attempted to cover the entire Forest of Feelings in ice, Treat Heart was the first one to be frozen solid by his new ice gun. ''Care Bears Movie II'' Though not actually seen in the movie itself, it can be presumed that Treat Heart was among the Care Bear Cubs who arrived in Care-a-Lot after escaping from Dark Heart, and eventually ended up in the Forest of Feelings with the rest of the Cousins. ''The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland'' Though actually seen in the movie itself, it can be presumed that Treat Heart was among the Care Bear Family who arrived in Care-a-Lot after escaping from The Wizard of Wonderland, and eventually ended up in the Forest of Feelings with the rest of the Cousins. ''Care Bears Family'' TV series Treat Heart is the focus of the episode "The Wrath of Shreeky," where she travels to Earth to help a girl from the city named Anne not be afraid of bugs and animals from the country. However, when No Heart's niece Shreeky arrives at his castle, she takes it upon herself to get rid of the Care Bears once and for all, with Treat Heart having to rescue both Anne and her friends at the same time. Later, during one of Grams Bear's stories to Baby Hugs Bear and Baby Tugs Bear, Treat Heart is cast in the role of a princess in competition with Cheer Bear for the throne of a small kingdom. After vanquishing a two-headed monster (complete with the heads of Shreeky and Mr. Beastly), the two decided to both become queen as co-rulers. Navigation Category:Female Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Nurturer Category:Honest Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animals Category:Honorable Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Selfless Category:Strong-Willed Category:Charismatic Category:Outright Category:Care Bears Heroes